


Lucky you

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: When you think you are smart but your boyfriend thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Lucky you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a convo I had w my friend who showed me this kinky sentence on Lucky Jeans.

Sex is good, but think about your stupid lover trying to please you, only to press all your buttons in the wrong places.  
Which is the situation Brett is in right now.  
  
He just came back from a party that involved some boring DJ standing on the stage like she was an elementary school kid made to perform in front of her parents, playing cheesy tik tok music. The party was dead, the people he was with were dead, and the alcohol was dead too. Punch. Seriously? PUNCH on a party full of ADULTS? Why didn’t the planner play High School Musical too?  
Brett let out a long sigh as he recalled the childishly sweet and slightly bitter liquid lingering on the tip of his tongue, while the obviously artificial fruity taste shot up from his mouth straight into his brain, giving him awful high school flashbacks. He was lightweight then and was embarrassed enough to offer to play the viola when he discovered he was drunk on punch in the party held by his high school crush, which the entire incident was almost equivalent to the failure in sightreading film music.  
‘Oh god stop--’ Brett ruffled his hair, trying to mute the good old memory coming back to haunt him. He encouraged himself with the fact that he is now a successful youtuber and regained a trace of self-confidence that has been long suppressed by prodigies, life, and his cocky as fuck partner with ‘perfect pitch’. Oh, that’s another big L Brett took somehow involuntarily in high school. Brett has zero idea how he fell for him in the first place and wound up being together with that nasty dude with pimples on his face. He flexes on Brett all the time—perfect pitch, ex girlfriends, higher ABRSM scores—and when he does that he always wears a big wide phony smile on his face, so wide that both his rabbit teeth greet Brett like two piano keys that urges Brett to ‘con forza’* on them.  
And when he parked his car in the driveway, he saw the same phony smile that he would very much like to tear off from his face glistening to him in the dim light on the front porch. Eddy was wearing his black and red flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, standing bare footed in the doorway, waving to the harboring Benz Brett was in.  
  
‘I have been waiting for you for like, two hours now?’ Eddy pushed back his sleeve to check his practice’o clock merch on his left wrist. ‘Good job, Bretty Bang, for making the usually-patient me impatient.’  
‘How would you like me to pay back then?’ Brett followed Eddy into the house, tossing the car key into the bin on the shelves. He knows the answer, actually, which is either a cuddly Netflix-and-chill session or a good blowjob. He slid his hands around Eddy’s waist and pulled himself against his back, face buried in the soft flannel that smelled like rosin mixed with his cologne. Eddy turned around flexibly like a dolphin while pushing Brett away, cupping his face in his hands.  
‘Do you like my new jeans?’ Eddy inquired as Brett, taking the hint, kneeled in front of him and reached out to his fly to unzip him.  
Eddy thought it would be another good blowjob from his party boy that he trapped since high school, but he was way wrong. Brett flipped up the lid of the fly and saw words spelled out in white cursive font, and backed away in shock.  
  
Lucky you.  
  
‘This brand is called Lucky Jeans, all the jeans have this line on the fly.’ Eddy rose his head triumphantly, looking down on Brett, who was on his knees in front of him. The look on Brett’s face turned from dedication to surprise, and finally to disgust. He stood up, leveling his eyes in with Eddy’s, whose phony smile quickly faded into pure panic seeing that his boyfriend was unhappy about his un-mainstream taste in fashion.  
Brett gripped Eddy’s collar in his fist and hissed through his teeth.  
‘Oh, so I am supposed to feel lucky now?’ He thought about how, in high school, Eddy always made a flex on him with whatever opportunity he can find, making jokes on him to get his attention, and hocus pocus, here he is, coming back to him from parties, ready to get down and give him a blowjob. Yes, he would totally do it, if it weren’t for the stupid words on the jeans, because he FELL IN LOVE with this guy and now they are locked up together with a successful YouTube channel and their never-dying chemistry.  
How did all this happen was beyond Brett. He let go of Eddy’s collar and headed upstairs to the bedroom.  
‘Oh my god I’m sorry! Baby! I can still return these if you don’t like them!’ Eddy yelled in grief. ‘I find these words gross too! Brett wait!’  
‘Fuck you.’ Brett latched himself to the handle on the top of the staircase and swung himself backwards, just enough for Eddy to see his middle finger and dead-pan face. ‘You chose those jeans. Fuck you.’  
OH GREAT, thought Eddy, his ‘good taste’ apparently backfired on him and got him good. He ran after Brett in overwhelming regret and superhuman speed to prevent Brett from locking the bedroom door in his face.  
He dashed into the bedroom panting, only to see Brett searched for condoms in the nightstand and dumped it on the bed in firm resolution. He stood paralyzed, brain processing the unexpected move of his grumpy lover.  
‘Get your ass over here,’ Brett ordered.  
Eddy froze like a statue.  
‘What? I’ll show you that the stupid pants are wrong. It’s NOT lucky ME. It’s lucky YOU.’

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *play with force
> 
> Plz feed me w kudos and comments!  
> also feel free to bash me out if u dont like this lol


End file.
